


Just Ask Me, Please

by nazgularepeopletoo



Series: Just, Please [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, This is just a filler tbh, the next one is what you all have been waiting for, vague fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Fisk confronts Wesley about the phone calls.





	

Wilson knew. He had known for a while. The way that Wesley acted around him was not the way he acted around others. He had seen the way that Wesley acted with others, and it was a far cry from the closeness that they shared. But after that night a few weeks ago with the two missed calls, something was different. The other man seemed more relaxed in some ways, but he also seemed… almost closed off. Like he was trying to hide something. Wilson had an idea of what it was, but he wasn’t sure what the connections were. 

He approached his second slowly, as he was wont to do, and watched as Wesley tensed. Offering the ghost of a smile, Wilson touched his arm. Wesley looked up at him, confused.

“Wesley, let’s go for a drive. There are certain… things we need to discuss.” He glanced over his shoulder at Leland as an excuse in case anyone else was listening to the conversation between the two men.

“Sir?” Wesley’s confusion grew, which was understandable, considering there were currently no plans to do anything in the works. 

“Just come. This could take a while.” Gesturing minutely to Francis, he almost lead Wesley out to the car by his elbow. Francis trailed behind them, opening the door to the car once the reached it before moving around to slide into the driver's seat. Once the car was moving - “just go anywhere, Francis, we have a lot to discuss” - Wilson caught Wesley’s eye, staring at him until he had the other man’s full attention. After holding his gaze for a few moments, he leaned forward, not quite crossing the invisible line between them. 

“I would like to talk to you about what happened a few weeks ago. With the phone calls.” He held up his hand before Wesley could open his mouth, noting the paleness creeping into his best friends face. “I just want to talk, Wesley.” This needed to be dealt with delicately, or else he could lose the other man’s trust forever. After Wesley nodded, still looking wary, he pressed on. “Why did you call me at 3:57 in the morning..?” Silence filled the car. He almost went to ask again, feeling a little annoyed and a bit worried when Wesley finally took a breath. 

“I.. I don’t have a good explanation, sir. And I would rather not discuss it, if that’s alright with you.” Fisk shook his head.

“No, that’s not alright with me. You’ve been acting strangely and I am concerned about how it might be affecting you and your work.” That last part wasn’t true; Fisk knew that if anything was bothering Wesley then it wouldn’t be his work that suffered. As the moment of silence grew longer, Fisk sighed, taking pity on his right hand man. Wilson reached a hand forward, resting it on Wesley’s thigh and moved a touch closer to the other man, making eye contact when he looked up sharply. 

“Sir, I-”

“Wesley.” The sharpness in Fisk’s voice rendered the other silent, his eyes widened. “I know what you want from me. I just need you to ask me. Please.” Wesley swallowed, nodding slowly.

“Sir-”

“Wilson.” Fisk interrupted gently, reminding Wesley that they were in private. 

“Wilson.” Wesley paused, taking a breath. “I… I need you. Will you… Can we..?” He flushed, either unable to or unwilling to find the words that he needed to push their relationship a step further. Fisk shook his head, smiling now, and leaned fully across the space between them, kissing his second in command. No, kissing his best friend. 

Wesley relaxed into the kiss after a moment, sighing softly. When they finally pulled apart, they both were grinning, the look a little foreign on Wesley’s face, but right. He deserved to smile, he deserved the world. And Wilson was going to give it to him. Reaching behind him, he got the driver's attention, turning slightly to speak to him directly.

“Francis, take us to my apartment. Our discussion is over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience folks! I've been busy (read: stressed) with classes and have finally just finished this part. Hopefully I can get part three done over Thanksgiving!


End file.
